If You're Not The One
by Inge
Summary: Legolas loves Aragorn, and in his heart, Aragorn feels the same. But instead of following his heart he follows his head, which tells him his love is wrong.
1. Default Chapter

Title: If you're not the one  
  
Author: Inge (inge3000@hotmail.com  
  
Author web page:   
  
Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything but the story.  
  
Feedback: Pretty please?  
  
Archive: Go ahead, just tell me where it's going..  
  
Summary: : Legolas loves Aragorn, and in his heart, Aragorn feels the same. But instead of following his heart he follows his head, which tells him his love is wrong.  
  
Note: First story in a loooooooong time... Not original, I know. But it was so much fun to do! *grins* I read somewhere that 'If you're...' was the perfect A/L song, and I agreed. The idea of writing a story in this way, sort of video-clip-perspective, is something I've wanted to do for quite a while ever since I read something like this on the internet.  
  
The title is also the title of the song this fic is based on, sung by Daniel Bedingfield.  
~~~  
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
  
~~~  
  
We can see Aragorn standing on an open field, with a woman. As the camera zooms in we recognize her as Arwen. They are talking together, and seem to be enjoying themselves. There's another person behind them, watching them.  
  
Vaguely at first, but then Aragorn turns around to see who's looking at him and sees it's Legolas. He's just standing there, with a strange look in his eyes, as if he is sad. Aragorn and Legolas lock eyes for a few seconds, until Arwen gestures for her husband to come. He nods and hesitantly followes her. After a few metres he turns around again to look at Legolas, but he's gone.  
  
~~~  
  
I never know what the future brings  
  
But I know you're here with me now  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
~~~  
  
The scenery is the same field, only weeks or months later. This time Aragorn is seemingly alone, kneeling to what looks like a rock at first. When the camera zooms in it turns out to be a tomb stone.  
  
The engravings are blurry, but we can guess what it says because Aragorn is in tears. Suddenly, Legolas appears behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder. Aragorn looks around to see who it is, and then quickly whipes the tears away. He stands up and the two men hug, We can see the pain in Legolas' eyes, not only because of the loss of Arwen.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
~~~  
  
It's night, and the two men are sitting next to eachother looking at a campfire. They are talking to eachother, though we can't hear what they are saying because of the music. Legolas glances at Aragorn every once in a while, mostly listening to what the other man is saying.  
  
~~~  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
~~~  
  
Then, all of a sudden, he leans in and kisses Aragorn softly on the lips. It lasts for only a short while, until Aragorn pulls back in surprise. Legolas bowes his head as if in shame, but Aragorn lifts Legolas' head and this time he kisses Legolas. The kiss grows more and more feverishly, and they start to undress eachother. The scene fades away  
  
~~~  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife man?  
  
~~~  
  
into another one, wher they are both lying on the ground in eachother's arms, sleeping.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
~~~  
  
Day again, both are in a room we don't reckognize. Legolas is sitting on a bed, and Aragorn is walking through the room talking. They seem to be arguing about something, we can guess about what. Aragorn looks at Legolas in frustration, Legolas just looks back. When he says something, Aragorn turns around and leaves the room. Legolas falls down on his back, and the scene fades in the next  
  
~~~  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray that you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
~~~  
  
where they are both sitting on the bed, talking again. Aragorn is crying, but when he tries to say something Legolas places a finger on Aragorn's lips to silence him. Then he stands up and leaves Aragorn alone in the room.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
~~~  
  
A battle. Legolas and Aragorn are, amongst others, fighting against Orcs. After a few moments the fighting stops and they sit down between the dead Orcs. The other men who were fighting leave, and only Aragorn and Legolas remain. Legolas says something to Aragorn, who shakes his head. When Legolas puts a hand on Aragorn's knee, he stands up and leaves the elf alone.  
  
The camera follows Aragorn until he turns around as if he heard something. We can see Legolas falling down on the ground, two arrows sticking from his chest. A surviving Orc is standing behind him, grinning. Aragorn gets his sword and kills the last Orc, but when he kneels next to Legolas it seems to be too late. Legolas is struggling to stay concious, but when Aragorn tries to help him up he shakes his head. Aragorn then realises it's too late, and sits down next to Legolas.  
  
They hold hands for a minute, and then the music gets a little quieter so we can hear what they say. 'I love you..." Aragorn is tearing, but nods and says "I love you too.." Legolas smiles a last time, and then closes his eyes. Aragorn tries to wake him up, but when that doesn't work he picks Legolas up and takes him somewhere else. Fade to next scene.  
  
~~~  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my life and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
~~~  
  
There's a whole crowd standing somewhere in a circle. Amongst a lot of unfamiliar faces we see Aragorn standing in front of another stone. With tears in his eyes he steps forward and says something to the crowd, and everyone leaves. Aragorn shakes his head, talking, then screaming. He falls on his knees next to the tomb stone that is placed next to the one Aragorn was looking at in the beginning.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
~~~  
  
Aragorn is standing on a cliff, looking over water. When the camera moves down we can see a lot of sharp rocks in the water beneath the cliff. The camera moves back to Aragorn, who is looking at the sky. Then, as if he made a decision,  
  
~~~  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
~~~  
  
he takes a deep breath and steps off the cliff. The camera follows him until he is a few feet above the rocks, and then stops. We don't see him fall, but can imagine what has happened. Then the camera shows the top of the cliff again, this time with Legolas who appears to be waiting for someone. Suddenly, Aragorn appears next to him. They smile, and together they wander off and dissapear.  
  
-fin-  
  
A/N: Wasn't sure whether or not I should include the last scene or not. Let me know what you think! 


	2. Note

Note to IYNTO  
  
This is exactely the same story, but this time I've written it in both Legolas's and Aragorn's perspective. Unbeta-ed and stuff, so be gentle. :) 


	3. Aragorn's POV

~~~  
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
  
~~~  
  
I have everything I could possibly want, including Arwen. Then why do I feel.. empty, and incomplete? I feel like there's something missing in my heart, but I cant figure out what it is.  
  
"Aragorn, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry."  
  
But I'm not fine. I feel.. like someone's watching me. And yes, as I turn around, I see Legolas. He's just standing there, looking at us. At me. The look in his eyes sends shivers down my spine, and as I tremble, Arwen looks at me, concerned. I shake my head. If she asks me how I feel now, I'm sure I'll run away to.. him.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
Ofcourse. Going away. I don't want to face him, not again. Not yet.  
  
"Yes, Arwen."  
  
But I can't help but look around one last time, to find no one. The place where he had been just a moment ago, is empty. Like my heart.  
  
~~~  
  
I never know what the future brings  
  
But I know you're here with me now  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
~~~  
  
I miss her. God, I miss her so much. Why did you have to go away, Arwen? Why? Nothing is making sense anymore. I can't go on like this, I feel even worse than weeks ago.  
  
Then I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. Without looking around, I know who it is. Because he's always there, when I need him to. Neither of us has to say anything, his presence alone calms me.  
  
But I don't want him to see me crying, so I wipe the tears away before I turn around to face him. He smiles, but it's a sad smile, and I can almost feel the pain radiating from him as we hug.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
~~~  
  
We should do this more often. Just sit, and talk. Like friends do. Well, it's mostly me talking, and him listening. But that's okay, he doesn't mind. He's just there, always listening. It calms me down.  
  
And sometimes, none of us talks. We just sit there, on this place, away from the other people. But at the moment, I want him to talk. Because I can feel that there's something wrong with him.  
  
"Legolas, what's wrong?"  
  
He looks away, avoiding my questioning look.  
  
"Nothing. It's not imporant."  
  
"So, there is something then. And if it bothers you, it's imporant. You can tell me, you know."  
  
"No, I can't! It's just.."  
  
~~~  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
~~~  
  
He looks at the fire, thinking.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
He turns his head and our eyes lock. Then, suddenly, he leans in and places a soft kiss on my mouth. It lasts for a second only, then he turns away again in shame.  
  
And all the pieces fall to place. Just then, when he kissed me, my heart jumped. And I realise I've wanted him all this time, even when Arwen was still alive. I was just too ignorant to see.  
  
Even though I know it's wrong, that I shouldn't do this, I want him. I need him. So I do the only thing that seems to make sense. I gently pull him closer again, and return the kiss. He reacts immediately, and the kiss grows deeper. Suddenly his hands slide down, undoing my pants. And I don´t care.  
  
~~~  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife man?  
  
~~~  
  
After what seems forever, he falls asleep in my arms. I absently stroke his hair, sighing happily. For the moment.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
~~~  
  
It was wrong. I knew it was, I just couldn't help myself. But the look in his eyes, full of pain, makes it so hard for me to tell him we shouldn't have done it.  
  
"It was.. wrong, Legolas. I'm sorry. God, it felt so good, but it's wrong!"  
  
And he just sits there, silent at first. Then:  
  
"You know it wasn't wrong. You felt it that night, just like me. It's right. It felt right, too."  
  
"I know it felt right. But it wasn't. I belong with Arwen, even though..."  
  
"Even though she's dead? God Aragorn, even when she was alive you felt like you missed something. I miss her too, just as much, but we have to move on."  
  
"We have to move on, yes, but not like this!"  
  
He looks at his feet, annoyed. I hate him for doing this with me, and it breaks my heart. I can't take this anymore, being with him. And when he looks at me again, I can hardly hold my tears back. Without another word, I turn around to leave him there  
  
~~~  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray that you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
~~~  
  
only to come back again. I don't want to leave him like that, when we're both so frustrated. I sit down on the bed next to him, but when I try to speak, I can't stop the tears anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry, Legolas."  
  
"Shhh."  
  
He puts a finger on my lips, and when I look at him I almost think he's going to kiss me again. And for crying out loud, deep inside I want him too.  
  
But he doesn't kiss me ofcourse, how could he after what I've said to him? This time it's him leaving me, startled and longing for the one person I know I will ever love.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
~~~  
  
It's almost like old times, fighting orcs like this. Almost like before the Ring. Almost. Because it will never be like it was before. It's a pleasure to look at him, killing orcs by the dosen. His moves are cat-like, graceful yet confident.  
  
Sometimes our eyes meet, and there's always a hint of a smile on his face when he looks at me. He still smiles at me, despite the things I've said a while ago. Damn myself. I don´t deserve him.  
  
The orcs aren't strong, and it doesn't take long before we've killed all of them. The other men, that were also fighting the orcs, leave. But I don't feel like leaving, so I sit down amongst the dead orcs to think. Legolas sits next to me, and as I look aside he smiles.  
  
"Well done, Aragorn. You're still very skilled."  
  
"What, you thought I've lost my fighting abilities just because I haven't had the opportunity to kill orcs lately?"  
  
He grins at that remark, and my heart lights up for a second. I shake my head, also smiling.  
  
"I didn't think that. You're so skillfull when you fight, you will never loose that."  
  
"Listen, Legolas, I'm sorry about last time. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that."  
  
"That's okay. I understand. But I won't change my mind. I still think that what we did, wasn't wrong. You're just scared."  
  
I'm scared? Like hell! He still doesn't get it, and even though I don't want to hurt him I stand up and say harshly:  
  
"I'm not scared. Perhaps you are, but we can't be together." Even though my heart says we should..  
  
When he puts a hand on my knee I run away, afraid of the confrontation. Again. My heart aches to be with him, but my head says I should go and leave him. So I do. Until I hear something behind me. I turn around, and my breath catches in my throat.  
  
We didn't kill all the orcs after all.  
  
I scream when I run back again, drawing my sword to kill the last remaining orc that made it away in time. We never got to kill him, and now he came back for revenge. I cut off his head with my sword, but I can't undo what the now dead orc has done. And as I kneel next to Legolas it's exactely like it was when Boromir died. Two of the orc's arrows are sticking from Legolas's chest, and he's struggling to breathe.  
  
"Legolas, hold on. You'll make it. I'll take you to Lord Elrond, he'll heal you. You'll be fine." Am I saying this to convince him, or myself?  
  
"No, Aragorn. Don't. You know.. as well as I do.. that I won't make it."  
  
The least I can do is listen to him, so I just sit down and hold his hand. He's trying to say something, but I can see it's hard, he won't have much longer.  
  
"I love you.."  
  
I know. And I know now that I love him, too. Sad that something awful has to happen to make people realise what they feel.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
He closes his eyes, a smile playing around his already pale lips, and then his breast stops moving.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas, wake up!"  
  
Pointless words. He won't wake up, and I know it. He feels light in my arms as I take him from the battlefield, my lost love.  
  
~~~  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
~~~  
  
It's exactely like when Arwen died. I feel more empty than ever before, and no one seems to understand. They all stand around me, whispering comforting words to me and to eachother. But they'll never understand me. Us. I want to go away, and when I tell them they hesitantly go away. One by one, until I'm the only one left.  
  
I can finally cry, and I do. I talk to the dead stone that is on top of Legolas's grave, I shout, scream, cry, everything. Until I'm too tired to even whisper and I collapse next to the tombstone, too weak to move.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
~~~  
  
I used to come here a lot when I was young. The view is wonderful and, how ironical, the sun is setting. It won't be the only thing sinking in the sea tonight..  
  
"Here I come, Legolas."  
  
~~~  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
~~~  
  
When I step off the cliff, I finally feel at peace. Because I won't be alone, ever. And I know that he's waiting there for me, at the other side. Somewhere.  
  
It´s only just beginning.  
  
-fin- 


	4. Legolas's POV

~~~  
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
  
~~~  
  
I like to watch him when he doesn´t know it. And he hardly ever does, especially when he´s with Arwen.  
  
Sometimes I want him to notice me. If he could only see how I felt, because I don´t think I´ll ever tell him myself.  
  
He looks so happy with Arwen. I feel so bad for wanting to rip him away from Arwen, and kissing him.. I want him so badly.  
  
And then, suddenly, he turns around and sees me. He seems surprised to see me here, but I shouldn´t come between him and Arwen. So, when he turns around to talk to Arwen, I seize the moment and leave.  
  
~~~  
  
I never know what the future brings  
  
But I know you're here with me now  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
~~~  
  
I feel so very bad for Aragorn. I´m going to miss Arwen too, but she was his entire life. I´m scared he won´t be able to live without her. But then again, he´ll make it through. He has always been stronger than anyone else.  
  
But I want to comfort him, so I stand behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. He trembles a little bit, and before he turns around I can see him wiping the tears from his face. When he looks at me his smile is so full of sadness, and I can almost feel the pain radiating from him as we hug.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
~~~  
  
I can feel that he likes to be here, just talking. So I listen, as I always do.  
  
Sometimes neither of us talks, and we just sit and listen to the night. At least, that´s what I do. I don´t know what Aragorn´s thinking about then, and I don´t need to know.  
  
Then I realize he´s no longer talking, just looking at me.  
  
"Legolas, what's wrong?"  
  
No, I don´t want him to see my pain. He has enough pain himself, he doesn´t need mine.  
  
"Nothing. It's not imporant."  
  
"So, there is something then. And if it bothers you, it's imporant. You can tell me, you know."  
  
How does he do that? How does he know that there´s something wrong? I don´t want to tell him..  
  
"No, I can't! It's just.."  
  
~~~  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
~~~  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
I suddenly feel the urge to kiss him. Just a kiss, to know how it feels. If it´s like I imagine it to be. But I know inside that I shouldn´t, because it would ruin the friendship that we have now..  
  
But I can´t help myself, and as I keep my eyes locked with his, I kiss him.  
  
Only to pull away again, mentally slapping myself. Why couldn´t I keep myself together?  
  
Then he does the last thing I had expected him to do. He gently pulls me closer, and this time he kisses me.  
  
I decide to waist no more time with questioning why he´s kissing me back, but just give in to my feelings. For real, this time. I carefully move my hands down a little, awaiting his reaction. When he doesn´t pull back, I start to undo his pants.  
  
~~~  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife man?  
  
~~~  
  
After a night that I never wanted to end, I fall asleep in his arms. I wish we could stay like this forever..  
  
~~~  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
~~~  
  
I knew it.  
  
I knew there was something wrong, and who was I kidding anyway? I didn´t really expect him to feel the same. He still loves Arwen, and I could´ve known that. But I had to let my heart take over.  
  
"It was.. wrong, Legolas. I'm sorry. God, it felt so good, but it's wrong!"  
  
All of a sudden, it hits me. I´m not the one seeing things wrong, it´s him.  
  
"You know it wasn't wrong. You felt it that night, just like me. It's right. It felt right, too."  
  
"I know it felt right. But it wasn't. I belong with Arwen, even though..."  
  
I grit my teeth. Why is he doing this?  
  
"Even though she's dead? God Aragorn, even when she was alive you felt like you missed something. I miss her too, just as much, but we have to move on."  
  
"We have to move on, yes, but not like this!"  
  
I look at my feet, and I hear him leaving the room. What is it he´s so scared of= Maybe he´s ashamed. God, everything is just too complicated.. I fall back on the bed, waiting. Maybe he´ll come back.  
  
~~~  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray that you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
~~~  
  
"I'm sorry, Legolas."  
  
I know. I know you´re sorry, and I know this is wrong. Well, it´s not wrong, but it is for you. And I understand.  
  
"Shhh."  
  
Be quiet, Aragorn. It´s okay. I can wait.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
~~~  
  
It´s good to fight like this again. It reminds me of what it was before the Ring, before everything that had happened. It feels right.  
  
I remember why I liked watching him fighting so much. Every move is controlled, and he makes it look like an art.  
  
Sometimes he looks at me, and he always makes me smile. It doesn´t take long before all the orcs are killed. The other people that were fighting leave, and after a few minutes Aragorn and I are the only ones left. I don´t want to leave just yet, and when I see Aragorn is sitting down I join him amongst the dead orcs.  
  
"Well done, Aragorn. You're still very skilled."  
  
"What, you thought I've lost my fighting abilities just because I haven't had the opportunity to kill orcs lately?"  
  
I grin. Ofcourse I didn´t think that, he´ll always be as graceful as he is now.  
  
"I didn't think that. You're so skillfull when you fight, you will never loose that."  
  
"Listen, Legolas, I'm sorry about last time. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that."  
  
Why did he have to bring that up again? I know it´s hurting him, and that he feels guilty.  
  
"That's okay. I understand. But I won't change my mind. I still think that what we did, wasn't wrong. You're just scared."  
  
He doesn´t seem to like what I said, but it´s the truth. I don´t want him to hurt, but I don´t want him to deny everything either.  
  
"I'm not scared. Perhaps you are, but we can't be together."  
  
I´m not the scared one, Aragorn. You are.  
  
He runs again, scared of what I might say. I should´ve kept my mouth shut. He need more time, but I want him so much..  
  
Suddenly there´s a sharp pain in my chest, and right after that again. It hurts so bad, and I can hardly breathe. I collapse on the ground on my back, to see an orc towering above me. Seems like we didn´t kill every orc after all..  
  
I can hear Aragorn screaming, killing the orc, and I can´t help but smile. He´s such a hero. When he kneels next to me, I can see the tears in his eyes. Breathing gets harder and harder, and I know this is the end. At least for me it is. And I hate to leave him behind, another person he has to miss, but it´s okay.  
  
"Legolas, hold on. You'll make it. I'll take you to Lord Elrond, he'll heal you. You'll be fine."  
  
Everything will be fine. I want him to know that, but I feel that I don´t have much time left.  
  
"No, Aragorn. Don't. You know.. as well as I do.. that I won't make it."  
  
I want him to know how I feel, even if he doesn´t feel the same.  
  
"I love you.."  
  
I think he knows. Suddenly my vision gets blurry, and in a matter of seconds it´s black. The pain is gone, too, and I know what´s happening. The last thing I hear  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
makes me smile. And then, there´s nothing.  
  
~~~  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my life and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
~~~  
  
There is nothing, and everything, and light. All the pain and hurt is gone, and I know I´ll be seeing Aragorn again, soon. I don´t know how, or why, but I can see him. I know he´s in pain, and I don´t want him to be.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
~~~  
  
But he won´t be in pain much longer. I know he has finally let his heart speak instead of him head, and we´ll be together soon.  
  
~~~  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
~~~  
  
And as he steps off the cliff, I get ready to welcome him.  
  
It´s not the end.  
  
It´s only the beginning.  
  
-fin- 


End file.
